I Always Love You
by EmeraldAI
Summary: 12 tahun lalu kau berkata kita akan selalu bersama. 5 Tahun lalu kemudian kau berkata kau mencintai 'dia'. Dan sekarang ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau berkata bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku—kau bilang, itu hanyalah ucapan anak kecil yang masih bodoh tentang cinta. Summary is Sasuke PO'V but the Story special NORMAL PO'V, DLDR!, Warning Inside, Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Always Love You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate © M**

**Genre © Drama, Agast, Romance**

**Main Pairing © U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

12 tahun lalu kau berkata kita akan selalu bersama. 5 Tahun lalu kemudian kau berkata kau mencintai 'dia'. Dan sekarang ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau berkata bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku—saat aku mengungkit janjimu dulu, kau bilang, itu hanyalah ucapan anak kecil yang masih bodoh tentang cinta. Aku sakit—karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read/Don't Like Don't Review, EYD kurang bener, Agast pertama, Type AU, Lemon/Lime, oneshoot, Mind RnR?

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**SASUKE PO'V**

Hari ini merupakan awal musim semi setelah musim dingin yang cukup menyiksa para manusia di luar sana termasuk aku—**Uchiha Sasuke**. Menurutku musim dingin adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang harus di lewati setiap tahunnya. Tentunya aku berkata demikian karena memiliki alasan yang mungkin akan membuat kalian menertawakanku. Alasanku adalah, karena saat musim dingin aku tak bisa bertemu dengan **Haruno Sakura**—gadis yang selalu menyita perhatianku semenjak dia masih menjilat permen _lollipop_.

Aku berencana akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya siang ini saat jam belajar mengajar selesai. Meski usia kami terpaut kurang lebih sekitar lima tahun. Tapi hei—apa itu sebuah penghalang untuk cinta kami? Kurasa tidak. Lagipula kami saling mencintai, aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Meski aku belum mengerti pasti bagaimana perasaannya padaku, tapi aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat untuk menemui ujung lorong, aku tak merasa jika senyum tipis telah menghiasi wajahku. Ah, Haruno Sakura selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum walau hanya dengan melihat bayangan senyumnya melintas di pikiranku.

Ya, aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang rela menyamar menjadi guru di salah satu sekolah ternama di Tokyo. Hanya demi ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Haruno Sakura **calon istriku**, gadis yang memiliki selisih umur 5 tahun di bawahku. Ketahuilah, kami sudah bertunangan—hanya aku, keluargaku dan keluarganya yang mengetahui ini, dia belum mengerti apa-apa. Dan aku akan memberitahunya dengan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan sebuah kelas yang cukup ramai hingga suara kegaduhan terdengar pada jarak lima meter dari pintu kelas. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka kenop pintu kelas. Sejujurnya, ia malas harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang guru yang baik di depan murid-muridnya. Tujuannya hanya menjaga Haruno Sakura—tak lebih. Belum lagi para siswi yang selalu mencari perhatian, bersikap genit padanya. Hei, bagaimanapun di kelas itu ada calon istrinya—ia tak mau jika Sakura sampai sakit hati hanya dengan melihatnya di goda puluhan siswi di kelas itu.

—_Benarkah, Sakura merasa cemburu? Apa kau yakin itu, Uchiha?_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang langsung senyap seketika. Para muridnya sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya beberapa detik lalu, hingga mereka sudah berhamburan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Salam!"

Semua murid berdiri dan menunduk, saat seorang dari mereka berteriak lantang. Sasuke hanya menanggapi mereka dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan berbagai macam tingkah murid-muridnya, kecuali Haruno Sakura—hanya gadis itu.

"Duduk."

Semua murid menuruti perkataan yang di lontarkan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke segera membuka bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dengan mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan—Fisika.

Semua siswi memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tak berminat dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan pria berusia 23 tahun itu. Mereka hanya berminat untuk melihat tubuh kekar di balik kemeja yang membalut tubuh pria itu.

Namun berbeda dengan salah satu gadis yang duduk di bangku agak di belakang. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berminat memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan. Ia lebih tertarik dengan buku miliknya—sebenarnya buku itu bukan buku pelajaran fisika, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah novel terkenal dengan cerita cintanya yang selalu memabukkan setiap pembacanya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca setiap kata romantis yang dilontarkan salah satu tokoh dalam cerita novel itu. Ia membayangkan jika itu adalah dia dengan kekasihnya—Ah, mungkin ia harus berbicara dengan Sasori agar pemuda itu mau melakukan hal yang di lakukan tokoh pria dalam novel itu.

"EKHM."

Sakura hampir saja melempar novelnya saat mendengar suara tegas seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Entah mengapa degup jantungnya semakin cepat dan keras, sungguh ia takut memiliki masalah dengan orang yang berdiri di sebelah bangkunya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang menjadi guru fisika di kelasnya. Satu-satunya guru yang memberikan hukuman aneh padanya—hanya kepadanya saja. Hingga ia menganggap Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria kelainan _sex_.

"Go-gomen—U-uchiha-sensei. A-aku tak bermaksud—"

"Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di ruanganku seperti biasa."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan—sekarang apalagi, apa ia akan di perkosa oleh pria itu. Oh, demi _Kami-sama_ ia membenci saat-saat dirinya menerima hukuman dari guru fisikanya itu. Walaupun, ada sebuah perasaan menyenangkan yang menggelitik jantungnya ketika berada di dekat pria itu. Tapi, tetap saja itu menjijikkan.

Sakura memang selalu mendapatkan hukuman yang menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal. Adakah seorang guru yang menghukum muridnya dengan harus melakukan membelai rambut pria itu dan menyanyikan lagu yang entah apa namanya. Itu benar-benar gila, Uchiha Sasuke gila. Katakanlah pria itu kelainan _sex _dengan menyukai gadis berusia 17 tahun. Padahal jika pria itu mau, ia bisa menikah saat ini juga dengan wanita yang setara dengannya.

"Wa-wakatta—Uchiha sensei." Ucap Sakura dengan lirih, ia hanya bisa menunduk malu saat setelah Sasuke berjalan kembali ke depan kelas. Ah, pasti banyak para siswi yang melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Sungguh, Sakura hendak kabur saat itu juga, namun niatnya sirna saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan aneh yang di lontarkan padanya. Dan, inilah nasibnya—mau tidak mau ia akan mengikuti kemauan gurunya itu.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju ruangannya. Dalam hatinya berkelumit rasa takut yang luar biasa, berbagai pertanyaan aneh mulai muncul dalam otaknya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kali ini? Apa pria itu akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya? Kenapa perasaannya serasa tak enak untuk beberapa jam ke depan?

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan segala perasaan aneh itu. Ia yakin Uchiha Sasuke tak seburuk yang berada di pikirannya. Pria itu baik, malah kelewat baik padanya. Ia yakin tak akan terjadi apapun padanya nanti.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruangannya. Sakura hanya duduk di kursi sofa dengan wajah datar yang memandang kearah Sasuke, dan beralih ke segala sudut ruangan.

"Ya? Uchiha-sensei?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika mendengar cara Sakura memanggil dirinya. Hei, itu panggilang yang tua menurutny—sedangkan dirinya baru berusia 22 tahun. Tentu ia merasa tak terima atas panggilan itu, terlebih yang memanggil adalah calon istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Sakura. Sepasang mata hitam legamnya menatap wajah cantik milik gadis bermahkotakan suraian sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Ia lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menggamit kedua tangan gadis di depannya. Sejauh ini reaksi Sakura hanya menatap bingung kearah dirinya, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

"Sa-sakura." Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya untuk mengatur nafas. Dari sekian banyak hal yang telah ia lewati, hanya pada saat inilah ia merasakan gugup untuk berbicara. "Panggil aku—Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sempat terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu. Jelas-jelas pria itu adalah gurunya dan sungguh tidak sopan jika ia memanggil gurunya sendiri dengan _suffix-kun_. Terlebih pria itu merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun, kedudukan mereka terbilang setara—tapi tetap saja ia rasa itu sungguh tak sopan.

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan sedikit kesusahan, kini perasaannya berkelumit rasa tak enak. Ia merasa akan hal buruk yang menimpanya setelah ini, namun ia berusaha memungkiri perasaan itu. "Ta-tapi, U-uchiha-san. A-aku…"

"Panggil aku **Sasuke-kun**. Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sakura merasakan keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya. Kini, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, ingin rasanya ia lari tapi—ia yakin jika pintu itu telah di kunci, dan kuncinya berada di tangan pria di depannya ini.

"Tapi—tapi, Uchiha—"

"**Panggil aku Sasuke-kun.**" Ucap Sasuke seraya memegang kedua bahu milik gadis di depannya itu. Sakura tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk paham atas perintah pria di depannya.

"Eh? I-iya Uchi—maksudku, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Sakura berucap dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka nanti.

"Hn, bagus. Kau tau Saki? Kau dulu sering memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap datar kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam diam, ia tak tau apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini—terutama untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya begitu mengekangnya.

Sakura memang dulu pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke—atau lebih tepatnya keluarga mereka yang memiliki hubungan. Pertemuan mereka terjadi saat Sakura berusia 5 tahun, dan Sasuke berusia 10 tahun—selisih umur mereka memang terbilang jauh. Tapi pada saat itu, Sakura yang terbilang masih sangat kecil hanya bisa menurut ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya memanggil namanya dengan sebutan **Sasuke-kun** dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah milik pria itu.

_Yeah_, dan itu berlaku hingga Sakura berusia 14 tahun. Dan selanjutnya, gadis itu tak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix-__**kun**_ lagi, karena ia sadar—pria itu terlalu tua untuk ia panggil dengan embel-embel yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Jujur saja, Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki minat dengan pria yang memiliki selisih usia terlalu banyak dengannya, setidaknya maksimal 2 tahun darinya ia masih bisa menerima itu.

Bukan karena Sakura tidak tulus mencintai seseorang hanya karena usia. Tapi, ia juga masih remaja yang saat-saatnya untuk mereka bersenang-senang. Dan jika ia memiliki kekasih yang terlalu tua, bukankah lucu jika pria itu akan setia menunggunya hingga ia siap menikah? Lagipula, Sasuke sudah termasuk pria yang siap untuk naik ke altar dan mengucap janji suci dengan calon istrinya.

_Tapi mengapa pria itu terlihat berbeda jika memandangnya?_

"Dulu kau akan selalu memelukku setiap kali bertemu denganku. Kau tau? Kau sungguh menggemaskan, dulu—ataupun sekarang, Saki." Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih pada bingkai foto yang berada di meja kerjanya. Foto yang berisi gambar sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ yang tengah membangun istana pasir di pantai. Sang pria nampak lebih dewasa daripada gadis kecil berambut _pink_ yang ada di foto itu.

"Ta-tapi—itu sudah 12 tahun lalu, Sasuke—kun." Sakura meneguh salivanya susah payah ketika mengucapkan sepatah kalimat sanggahan untuk ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyum miris ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Hn, menurutku dulu dan sekarang tak ada yang berubah—kau tetap mempesona, seperti Sakura-**ku** yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Sasuke dengan sengaja menekankan ucapannya pada kata 'Sakura-ku'. Ia rasa itu sama sekali tidak salah, karena dari dulu bahkan selamanya, Sakura hanya miliknya bukan?

"Ma-maaf. Biar kukoreksi perkataan Sasuke-san. Aku bukan milik Sasuke-san."

"…"

"Dan kurasa, kejadian 12 tahun lalu itu hanyalah sebuah permainan anak-anak yang menurutku penuh khayalan. Dan—dan, sungguh aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke-san."

"…"

"Kumohon mengerti—"

"Hn aku tidak membutuhkan rasa sukamu padaku. Yang kutahu, aku **sangat mencintaimu**, dan kau harus menerimaku Sakura—mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Lagipula—"

"…kita sudah dijodohkan, _honey_. Kau tunanganku, dan akan menjadi istriku." Sakura terperanjat kaget ketika merasakan hembusan hangat mengenai daun telinganya. Ia sempat terpaku tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin, ia? Sasuke? Bertunangan? Dan akan menikah? Katakanlah jika pria itu terlalu berkhayal ketika mengatakan hal yang menurutnya tabu. Bahkan, orang tuanya tak pernah berbicara masalah ini.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Ka-kau bercanda? Okaa-san dan Otou-sama tak pernah membicarakan ini langsung padaku. A-aku tau—kau pasti hanya mengarang cerita, ya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan!" Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia lalu berjalan mundur—perlahan, kearah belakang menuju pintu masuk ruangan.

Sasuke juga beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengikuti arah gerak Sakura. Jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika reaksi Sakura akan seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin, calon istrinya memandangnya seolah ia adalah sampah yang menjijikkan.

Sasuke berusaha meraih tubuh Sakura yang masih berusaha membuka pintu yang jelas-jelas terkunci. Sasuke tak bermaksud berbuat buruk pada Sakura, ia hanya ingin memeluk gadis itu sepantasnya seorang kekasih yang baru saja memberitahukan kabar gembir. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura malah menghindar darinya? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Ku-kumohon—menjauh dariku. Aku—aku tidak mau." Sakura sudah tak lagi berusaha membuka pintu. Ia hanya memandang takut kearah Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya. Pikirannya mulai terselimuti hal-hal buruk tentang Sasuke—apa pria itu akan memperkosanya? Atau Sasuke akan memaksa dirinya untuk melayani pria itu?

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke justru memeluknya. Membiarkan tubuh kecilnya merasakan hangatnya tubuh tegap pria itu. Sakura sempat tak percaya dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Ingin rasanya ia membalan pelukan Sasuke, namun egonya terlalu besar untuk mengalah. Jika ia membalas pelukan Sasuke, secara tak langsung ia menerima perjodohan yang belum fakta ini. Tidak—ia tak akan menerima ini dengan mudah.

Dengan gerakan kasar, Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke yang merasakan penolakan keras, memutuskan mengalah—ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura. Ia lalu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak—a-aku tidak mau. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"…"

"Banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkanmu! Tapi kenapa kau malah memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu—aku tidak mau!" Sakura kembali memberontak. Ia berusaha membuka pintu yang sangat mustahil ia bisa membukanya karena kuncinya berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura, dengar—"

"Kumohon—a-aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Ku-kumohon—carilah wanita lain!" Sakura terisak pelan saat menyadari usahanya sia-sia. Ia terjatuh terduduk seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan semua ini—pernikahan yang dianggapnya konyol, ia tidak mau.

"Sa-sakura a-aku—maaf, aku tidak bisa. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan." Ucap Sasuke seraya membelai pelan kepala Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian, gadis itu langsung menepisnya. Ia tidak suka, ia benci—ia muak dengan pria di depannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang, Sakura sama sekali tak mau ia sentuh. Ia ingin—sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu. Sasuke sangat menginginkan Sakura seutuhnya, ia tidak ingin Sakura di miliki orang lain. Namun ia juga tak bisa terus menahan Sakura di ruangannya, terlebih gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan hanya karena berada di dekatnya.

Baiklah, ia akan mengalah. Sasuke berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Dengan enggan Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu malah membukakan pintu untuknya—bukankah Sasuke sendari tadi berusaha menahannya untuk tetap bersamanya.

"U-uchiha—"

"Hn, pulanglah Sakura. Malam ini aku akan ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan kita dengan keluargamu."

**CUP**

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir lembut Sakura. Gadis itu sempat terperengah kaget akan tindakan Sasuke, namun detik berikutnya—Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat pula ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di saku bajunya. Sakura lalu menyapukan permukaan sapu tangannya pada bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar hingga menimbulkan sedikit warna merah pada sekeliling bibirnya. Selamanya ia benci, ia jijik dengan apapun yang di miliki Sasuke, terlebih pria itu telah merebut ciuman pe Prrtamanya.

'_Aku membencimu—selamanya. Bahkan jika kau mati sekalipun.'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Gak banyak bacot untuk author notenya. Yang jelas, fic ini akan di update setelah UNAS SMP selesai. Ini Straw curi-curi waktu pas bikinnya, dan baru inget kalo mau ngepublish fic ini. Sebenernya udah lama tapi Straw perbarui. Ini fic Chapternya gak banyak-banyak jadi Straw gunakan alur cepat. Ntar fic lainnya menyusul termasuk fic kolosal pairing ItaSaku untuk pair utamanya.

Oke jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya aja.

Salam Hangat.

.

.

.

**Gheralda Citra Prameswari**

_**Surabaya, 11 Maret 2014 **_

**Arigatou**


End file.
